Melancia
by Gwenhwyfair
Summary: Draco teve um pesadelo.


**N/A**: Bem, tive essa ideia lendo HBP e não consegui fazer mais nada enquanto não a colocava no papel. Isso é um presente para minha linda amiga e beta amada, a Onigirichan. Obrigada por me fazer rir sempre e por me fazer gostar de yaoi, Ger 3 OBS: não está betada porque é uma surpresa para a Onigirichan, então relevem qualquer erro aqui, sim?

**Melancia**

Quando Draco abriu os olhos não sentiu nada de errado imediatamente, o que era normal, porque ele não costumava ter sentimentos profundos antes de acordar ou de adormecer. Na verdade ele costumava se espreguiçar e arranhar e chutar Harry para fora da cama por acidente, então reclamava por um café antes de coxear para o banheiro.

Mas, sendo um auror, ele tinha um bom senso de alerta para certas coisas, mesmo nas situações mais vulneráveis. E o senso de alerta de Draco rapidamente disparou assim que ele acordou.

"O que você quer?" ele murmurou, virando seu rosto para ver Harry deitado próximo a ele sorrindo carinhosamente.

"Só olhando você" replicou Harry se inclinando para um gentil beijo de bom-dia "Como está se sentindo hoje?"

Aquela pergunta trouxe o senso de alerta de Draco de volta. Não que Harry não era normalmente atencioso, mas isso era – isso não era uma atenção normal. Harry nunca o acordou com olhos brilhantes e palavras suaves e beijos. Na verdade, Harry o acordaria com os lábios grudados em seu pescoço, fazendo aqueles barulhos com a garganta que só acordavam Draco por uma razão. Admitindo para si mesmo, algumas vezes aquilo fazia Draco se sentir como um glorioso item de pornografia, mas, hey, ele não estava reclamando. Manhãs gloriosas faziam uma grande mudança no dia quando Harry implicava com tudo e ficava todo "não tem graça, Malfoy".

Entretanto, o ponto disso tudo não era o obcecado por sexo Harry Potter que ele conhecia tão bem, mas aquele tipo de estranha imitação. Ele tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa que tenha acontecido na ultima noite, se ele bebeu ou se alguém bateu nele ou alguma coisa assim. Nada, tudo que ele lembrava era... bem, não muita coisa, então a probabilidade de ter álcool envolvido, celebração de uma captura bem sucedida ou algo assim era grande.

A próxima coisa que chamou sua atenção era que ele estava agora começando a ficar horrorizado e se sentindo realmente mal. E Harry não estava ajudando a situação, acariciando seu estomago como se fosse algum brinquedo novo.

"Uh, isso não funciona comigo" Draco crocitou "Saia de cima de mim, Potter..."

O sorriso de Harry não diminuiu "Ainda não se sente bem?"

"Quando é que eu... ah, esquece. Eu vou tomar um banho, volte com o café"

"Draco... nós já discutimos isso..."

"Sim, claro" Draco acenou com a cabeça. Harry provavelmente estava sofrendo de algum tipo de maldição que iria desaparecer quando Draco voltasse do banho.

"Deixe-me te ajudar" Harry disse docemente, levantando e rodeando a cama para o lado de Draco, segurando-o entre seus braços "Já está ficando pesado, huh?"

"Mais uma piada sobre o meu peso e eu vou te amaldiçoar até a morte"

"Eu não disse nada..."

Draco assistiu Harry segurar sua respiração e tornar-se vermelho – ele nunca conseguia ser sutil – e então continuar "Você está certo, eu não fui legal. Eu só quis dizer que deve estar ficando difícil para você se movimentar tão fácil. Mas está tudo bem. Você disse que iria me deixar cuidar de vocês dois"

"Vocês dois... e Harry, também é rude dizer que eu não posso me movimentar tão bem quanto eu costumava. Eu não tenho nem trinta ainda"

Harry suspirou "Draco..."

Para sua surpresa, Draco encontrou-se diante de um tipo de... desafio. Ele notou que alguma coisa chutou em algum lugar do seu estômago. Isso foi enquanto ele deixava Harry pegar suas mãos e ele finalmente se levantar.

Ele olhou para baixo.

E – apesar de ele não estar muito orgulhoso disso – Draco gritou.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"O que você quer dizer, eu estou grávido? Você podia, uh, parar de falar coisas sem sentido?" Draco segurou um dedo no ar antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, sem sentido ou não. "Primeiro, eu sou um cara. Segundo, eu sou um cara. E terceiro? Ah, sim, eu sou um_ cara_. Potter, isso não é uma fanfic"

Eles não estavam em uma casa. Eles estavam em um apartamento. Draco não entendia nada daquilo, mas Harry viu aquele imóvel com brilhantes e lacrimosos olhos então ele bateu o pé e reclamou de modo mimado até que Draco se mudasse para lá com ele.

Okay, então o grito e o desmaio não eram nenhum sinal, quer dizer, Draco não desmaiou. Ele apenas apagou. E era natural apagar depois de descobrir uma coisa daquelas.

E o estranho – ah sim, a única coisa estranha naquela situação completamente cotidiana – era que Harry parecia calmo e receptivo. Inferno, ele sabia tudo sobre sua suposta gravidez. Quando Draco olhou para a escrivaninha ele viu as capas dos livros todos com uma sorridente mulher grávida e catarrentos bebês feios.

Ele estava próximo de perder a consciência novamente, mas se concentrou em sentar em uma posição confortável. Ele perdeu, naturalmente, todo o seu fôlego ao tentar se sentar com as mãos segurando sua barriga protuberante.

Draco percebeu então que ele estava era muito grávido. Ele podia não saber merda nenhuma sobre encontros e decoração de apartamentos, mas ele achava que não poderia ter uma criança em momento algum de sua vida.

"Eu estou esperando por uma resposta aqui" Draco disse impaciente.

Harry fungou "Draco, eu estou preocupado com você"

"Você está... você está preocupado? Harry, cara, olha pra mim! Eu acho que preocupação devia estar subintendido aqui!"

"Deixe-me só... "

Draco empurrou a mão de Harry para longe quando o moreno tentou tocar sua testa com mãos gentis "Eu não estou doente. Bem, não desse jeito. Isso é uma maldição. Isso deve ser algum feitiço demoníaco"

"Algum feitiço demoníaco... é como você está chamando?" a face de Harry estava lívida "Draco, esta é a nossa criança"

"Potter, você não está entendendo. Eu não posso estar grávido. Literalmente, aqui não tem lugar para um bebê crescer. Olhe, eu iria aceitar se eu descobrisse que ia ser pai, mas as coisas não são assim aqui. Quando nós viemos pra cá, nós sabíamos que essa era uma coisa da qual nós não podemos fazer parte."

Era verdade. Eles tiveram a discussão sobre bebês mais tempo que Draco podia se lembrar. Eles falaram sobre isso tão insistentemente porque Harry sempre quis ter uma grande família, muitos e muitos filhos, e Draco tentava tirar aquelas ideias da cabeça dele com uma força determinada.

Ele, muito para sua irritação, teve que ser doce e calmo ao falar para Harry que eles nunca iriam ser hábeis para cuidar, adotar ou alguma coisa normal como aquilo. Eles eram homens. E também, Draco percebeu lentamente, estar grávido era um problema. Ele realmente não gostava da ideia de ter um bebê com seis dedos em cada pé ou rabo ou alguma coisa assim.

Era uma coisa que ele nunca considerou ser um problema antes desse momento. Agora ele se sentia doente.

E todo dolorido também.

"Se você for me contar alguma historinha como essa" Draco se apoiou confortavelmente na cabeceira "Você pode massagear meus pés enquanto isso? Eles estão me matando"

Harry se aproximou e se sentou, trazendo as pernas de Draco para o colo dele, sem questionamentos.

Aquilo foi muito mais assustador para Draco do que tudo antes. Ou isso era porque ele estava, bem, vocês sabem, grávido e inchado. Não, ele não estava. Devia ter alguma explicação racional para aquilo.

"Talvez nós devêssemos chamar Hermione" Harry comentou calmamente.

"Eu não vou chamar aquela sangue-ruim"

"Medibruxa, Draco, medibruxa, ela não é sangue-ruim. Você não me chamaria de sangue-ruim, chamaria?"

"Só alguma coisa que rime com sangue-ruim, então"

Harry riu "Só porque ela não liga pra nenhuma das suas cutucadas... Eu conheço vocês dois muito bem"

"Então, você acha que eu estou realmente grávido? Tipo, chorando em comerciais, comendo todo o tipo de coisa estranha, tendo um bebê por... " ele engasgou e murmurou fracamente "meu traseiro?"

O olhar de Harry era brilhante e Draco notou que ele lutava para permanecer calmo, seus lábios se erguendo em um falso sorriso "Uh, baby, você realmente não teve uma noite fácil, não é?"

"Não me chame... disso"

"Não chamar você do que?"

"Baby, nunca, nunca, nunca..." Draco tinha que admitir que a massagem nos seus pés estava muito boa, mas ele ainda não estava pronto para apelidinhos nojentos... ou filhos.

"Você gostava quando eu te chamava assim" Harry disse, e então perguntou curiosamente "Não gostava?"

"Talvez, normalmente... não, não, eu nunca gostei disso. Nunca, okay? Harry você pode só... você pode ir me fazer um café? Um copo não vai me fazer vomitar no carpet..." Ele podia ver a escandalizada face de Harry dizendo que cafeína não era bom para ele nem para a coisa dentro dele. Droga. "Okay, e um firewhisky?"

"Draco!" A expressão de Harry se contorceu em desgosto "Por favor, tente ter mais respeito pelo nosso bebê e por você mesmo"

"Tanto faz" Draco chutou Harry para fora da cama "Saia daqui" Ele subitamente queria arrancar os olhos de Harry usando alguma coisa bem rústica. Isso não era uma questão além da compreensão da medicina comum, era uma coisa totalmente estúpida. Homens não ficam grávidos, especialmente não pelos métodos, ah, naturais.

É claro, isso poderia explicar porque ele estava vestindo aquelas ridículas e feias calças largas, porque eles costumavam mostrar seus traseiros livremente pela casa... exceto que, o seu traseiro estava gordo agora, e aquilo fez Draco ter ânsia de vomito. Por Merlin. Isso era um grande pesadelo. Ele parecia que tinha escondido uma melancia na camisa. Como isso era possível?

"Então..." Draco chamou a atenção outra vez antes que tivesse um colapso "Nós ainda trabalhamos, comigo desse jeito?"

Harry fechou os olhos "Draco, eu acho que nós precisamos arranjar pra você alguma ajuda"

"Eu estou bem. Eu acho. Eu só bati minha cabeça"

Parte de Draco estava começando a aceitar a ideia, porque ele gostaria de dar a Harry uma família bem grande, a família que o menino-que-sobreviveu sempre quis, mas a maior parte dele ainda chutava e berrava que isso não fazia sentido algum.

Harry começou a massagear seu pé novamente, todo carinhoso. Isso não era justo! O corpo de um homem, ele conjecturava, realmente não era feito para carregar uma criança.

Não, mesmo um estúpido que nunca ouviu falar em Biologia devia ter um melhor senso de realidade do que aquilo. Havia inúmeras razões para aquilo não poder estar acontecendo, mas sua cabeça estava ficando pesada com o sono.

"Você acha que eu estou feliz com isso?" ele perguntou num murmúrio, emburrado.

O pequeno sorriso torto de Harry respondeu sua questão "Só pra lembrar, eu acho que você está sexy assim. Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas é verdade. Se você pudesse ver você como eu vejo... você também acharia"

Draco pestanejou "Você só está dizendo isso pra mim não me jogar da sacada, certo?"

"Draco, não brinque com isso"

O tom de voz de Harry impediu Draco de fazer mais uma piada. Seus olhos abriam e fechavam cada vez mais lentamente e ele ouviu Harry dizer "Você dormiu, baby?"

Draco murmurou "Cale a porra da boca" e ouviu a risada suave de Harry. Ele só esperava que quando acordasse tudo isso iria estar...

...acabado. A respiração de Draco saiu forte e ele levou as mãos desesperadamente ao seu estômago.

Bateu as mãos por cada centímetro da sua barriga. Ele tinha sonhado aquilo tudo? Como isso era possível? Foi realmente vívido e porque alguém sonharia com aquele tipo de... argh. Claramente, Draco estava com a porra de uma maldição no cérebro e ele tinha que achar o contrafeitiço logo, antes que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira. Ele rolou e Harry estava deitado próximo a ele, todo sonolento e olhando para Draco calmamente.

"O que está olhando?" Draco perguntou irritado. Ele ainda estava tenso porque não teve uma boa noite de sono por excesso de imaginação. E a imaginação de Draco era, aparentemente, muito fértil.

"Você estava gemendo" Harry replicou e sorriu "Sonho bom?"

"Não. Um sonho nojento e assustador..."

"Coitadinho"

Draco concordou "Foi horrível"

"Eu estava nele?"

"Você era o principal"

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas "Eu estava fazendo alguma coisa pra você?"

"Foi só um sonho" Draco bocejou profundamente e sentiu Harry acariciar sua bochecha com dedos suaves "Você ah... você pode fazer uma coisa por mim, antes de nós, huh, ficarmos aqui? E então eu prometo você pode fazer qualquer daquelas coisas estranhas que você quer fazer comigo, não importa o quão repulsivo seja"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser" Harry soou muito ansioso.

Draco virou o rosto e olhou para Harry Potter. Ele já sabia que precisaria barganhar com Harry e que Harry iria tirar sarro dele sobre isso o resto de suas vidas. Mas ele tinha que saber. Quantos homens tinham sonhos sobre outros homens os deixarem grávidos? Devia haver algum sério dano psicológico nele... era isso ou ele tinha tido uma visão profética, uma intuição, ou o que fosse. Ele ficou sério e olhando nos olhos de Harry, disse com perfeita calma, "Eu quero um teste de gravidez"

**the end.**


End file.
